A Hero's Reward
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: After the Titan War, the Olympians offer Percy Jackson godhood as a reward and Percy accepts. But later that night, Athena has her own special reward for her favourite hero! AU, Pure Smut/Lemon, Percy/Athena, Crude Language, Short One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where I got this odd one-shot from but it's really short and has no plot. The characters are somewhat OOC and the pairing is not Percabeth. I have no issues with canon couples and actually like most of them, but I just wrote this Perthena (Percy/Athena) lemon on the spur of the moment. It was a rather impulsive and impromptu decision.

Do keep in mind that this is solid PercyXAthena and pure smut. There is vulgar, crude language (not too much swearing if any) and very graphic, explicit stuff. It's rated "M" for a reason and not for minors or those who like non-graphic stuff. I might write more Percy/Athena or even other pairings but I dunno. Basically, this is a simple one-shot.

You can assume for now that Luke somehow survived killing Kronos and was welcomed back into the fold. Annabeth got together with him so Percy chose to accept the Olympians' gift and become a god. This is the night afterwards and Athena is rewarding the son of the sea in her own special way. Beyond that, who knows? But enough rambling, I'll let you read this fanfic and decide if I should continue it. So without any further ado, I present you with my latest contribution to the Fandom!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Percy Jackson was having the time of his life.

He was fucking Lady Athena, the virgin goddess of wisdom. His hard cock was pounding viciously into her tight raw pussy, her wet hot walls clamped around his stiff penis. Athena was stark naked and her creamy white skin was covered in a glistening shine of sweat. Her usually-stormy grey eyes were glazed with lust and her full red lips were parted as a scream of pleasure was torn from them.

Her back was arched and her blond curls bobbed up and down as she Percy thrust his cock into her cut line an animal. Even though she was way older than him and he was only sixteen (technically immortal since he was a god of quests and heroes), they were fucking like bunny rabbits in heat. Percy licked his parch lips and feasted his eyes on Athena's glorious, pert breasts as they bounced up and down.

They were nowhere near as large as Aphrodite's or as tiny and almost non-existent as Artemis' breasts. They were just right. He reached out a shaking hand and latched onto them as if for dear life. Athena moaned feverishly and clamped his hand hard on her breast. Percy smirked and pinched her nipple sharply making Athena cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Her lithe and stunning body writhed before Percy as she straddled his waist. Percy was lying back lazily as he watched Athena get knocked up. Athena whimpered, wanting to cum and Percy just smirked. His lips curled into a feral grin and he shoved the forefinger of his right hand almost brutally into Athena's throat.

The goddess of wisdom didn't seem to mind though for her tongue swirled around it and her lips captured it as if it was a miniature cock. Moaning, her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his finger, grabbing his hand and holding it to her mouth. Percy groaned as he flicked his finger around Athena's slick mouth.

Athena pouted cutely as Percy pulled his finger out of her mouth and dragged his saliva-coated finger on her lips, down her neck, and in between the valley of her breasts. Those pouting lips turned him on way too much though and so he attacked them with his own, pulling himself into a sitting position.

He pulled Athena into a tight embrace and the golden-haired goddess wrapped her arms around him almost desperately. Percy ravaged her lips with her own, enjoying the pleasurable sensations as her firm breasts smashed against his chest. When they pulled back for air, Athena's lips were swollen and bruised but the look in her eyes did not suggest pain. Quite the opposite actually!

Percy's breath hitched as he neared climax. His breath quickened and he pushed Athena over so that she lay on her back and Percy on top of her. Athena winced as his strong body fell none too lightly on hers but she made no protest. Instead, she merely hooked her legs around Percy's waist pulling him tighter into her. Percy buried his face in her breasts and ran a hand through her soft golden curls.

He was about to cum any second now but gave no warning. None was needed, for Athena was the goddess of wisdom and knew in advance what he was about to do. In fact, she welcomed his climax raging suddenly through her and Percy was not one to disappoint a lady! Indeed, he threw his head back and cried out as his cock burst flooding Athena's pussy with his seed.

His cum filled Athena entirely and would have made her pregnant if she was not the goddess of wisdom. Athena came shortly after that, her pussy juice drenching Percy's groin and lower thighs. Exhausted, sweaty, and panting for breath, Percy just collapsed onto Athena. The son of the sea god promptly fell asleep with his now limp cock still tucked inside Athena's sopping wet pussy.

But the goddess of wisdom was pretty worn out herself. Kissing her young, demigod lover softly on the forehead, she sank back in the pillows of her four poster bed. The lights dimmed around her in her luxury suite and Athena breathed a contented sigh. In a matter of minutes, she caved to exhaustion. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she, along with Percy Jackson, sank into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

When Percy Jackson woke up, he was naked and sweaty lying in bed with an equally and sweaty goddess of wisdom: The Lady Athena herself! He still could not quite fathom why she slept with him but she was there to comfort him when he needed a shoulder to cry on after Annabeth left him for Luke. It was ironic actually but quite fitting since it was a form of punishment for the Annabeth Chase. She would go ballistic once she found out! 

Percy chuckled to himself but those thoughts vanished when he heard a soft groan from beside him. He glanced down and grinned to see that Athena was still asleep from their hot fuck the night before. Becoming a god had made him much stronger and, he found out much to his delight, capable of lasting astonishingly long before reaching orgasm. Percy hummed softly to himself as he disentangled himself from Athena slightly.

He played with her soft golden curls illuminated by the bright glow of early-morning sunshine that filtered through the window of their hotel suite. Percy was mesmerized by Athena's beauty and decide promptly that she was even hotter than Aphrodite herself, and certainly better than her daughter. She was so sexy sleeping like that, that Percy could not stop himself from reaching forward and tweaking her nipple.

He sighed deeply as he rubbed her soft nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing Athena to whimper in her sleep. Using his godly powers, Percy caused all the sweat and cum and morning breath from last night and waking up to vanish. Careful not to wake her, Percy slid his free hand down the older woman's perfectly flat voluptuous stomach and snaked it in between her thighs, lightly caressing them and moving his hand from one thigh to the other.

Changing tactics, he sat up slightly against the pillow and slid his forefinger tenderly along Athena's pussy-slit, eliciting a moan from the goddess of wisdom. Percy smirked as Athena tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep while he worked his finger gently inside her, stroking softly all the way. Soon he worked a second finger inside her folds and worked them up and down. Athena was writhing now and Percy was mildly surprised that she wasn't awake yet.

Still, he continued and Athena started leaking precum. Feeling extra-daring, he stroked his cock slightly although it was already fairly hard due to morning wood and the intoxicating sight before him. Athena whimpered as Percy dragged his finger out of her slick pussy, most reluctantly. Being extra-careful not to waken her or hurt her, he climbed on top of her and sat up lifting her legs over his so that her bum sat in his lap.

Using this vantage point, he was unable to stifle a groan of pleasure as he slid his cock inside Athena's tight pussy. Athena's body stiffened and Percy froze. He was taking a big risk doing this but something told him that Athena had a secret fantasy for this. Maybe it was his new instincts as a god that gave him the ability to sense people's desires, or maybe it was just a coincidence but Percy somehow felt that he would not get in trouble for doing this.

Throwing caution to the wind, he plunged his cock inside Athena and began to fuck her swiftly. Percy moaned loudly now and lifted her leg up slightly, kissing it fondly and reaching over to fondle her breast. Percy fucked Athena faster and faster and in no time at all, he shot his loud into her womb filling her with his seed. Exhausted and sweaty, Percy slid his limp cock out of Athena's cum-filled pussy and collapsed on top of her burying his face in her luscious breasts.

"Enjoy the ride?" Athena asked huskily, running a hand through Percy's hair.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Percy smirked, caressing Athena's breast lightly.

"Oh gods, yes," Athena moaned.

"Actually, only _one_ god," Percy said mischievously.

"Really?" Athena asked arching an eyebrow imperiously.

"Yes," Percy affirmed, glancing up at his lover with a shameless grin.

"And who might this deity be?" Athena queried, licking her lips seductively. "Please do tell me so that I might know who to worship."

"He's lying on top of you," Percy revealed. "And wants to get a bite to eat, with maybe some pussy juice for desert."

"Sounds like a plan, oh master," Athena cooed. "Shall we be off then?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed, as Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. "On second thoughts, I dunno. Rather comfortable here."

"Well, you're the god," Athena chuckled. "You make the rules." 

"Hmmm, in that case," Percy grinned.

Athena shrieked playfully, giggling, as Percy slid out from her and flipped her over so that she lay on her belly. Stroking his cock, he pushed it in her arse-hole and began to ravage her arse mercilessly while Athena mewled in delight.

POV SWITCH

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood in a cave by the beach, Annabeth Chase lay naked and sweaty in Luke Castellan's arms. The Son of Hermes was equally naked and watching Annabeth gaze thoughtfully into the distance.

"What's on your mind, my sweet?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

But to Annabeth, it was music to her ears.

"Not much," Annabeth mumbled. "Just wondering what that spoiled brat, Jackson's doing."

"Ah, him," Luke chuckled. "He's probably in some bar drowning his sorrows away in beer or watching porn while jerking off." 

Annabeth giggled. 

Little did the two wayward demigods know that Percy was currently fucking Athena, the goddess of wisdom, in the palace of the gods on Athena's throne and having the time of his life! Little did he know that he had a big punishment in store for her, since becoming a god made him in charge of Camp Half-Blood as one of his duties as a god.

Annabeth would soon find out what a mistake she made, but for now she gave Luke a blow-job while the traitor thought of that girl Drew from the Aphrodite cabin and how hot a fuck she had been just the night before. He also had a date with an Ares girl in a day or two, but for now; he would enjoy his "girlfriend."

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think in a comment or PM if you'd rather although the former would be more appreciated! As for Annabeth, I do like Percabeth but decided to write something different so I changed my mind about writing multiple one-shots of Percy with various goddesses but he might have a fling with one or two, but for now this is solely Perthena. Thoughts, people?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ Everything belongs to Rick Riordian and whoever else this may concern.

s

**Author's Note:** Well, it's basically decided that this will be 99% Perthena (Percy/Athena). I might throw in a one-night stand with another goddess but I highly doubt it. Perhaps I will write another one-shot with a different pairing but for now I'll just work on this. Moving on, thanks a million for the fantastic response! It really means a lot to me and I am glad you like it. However, this chapter is slightly longer and doesn't have too much smut only a smallish lemon at the end and mentions of sex throughout. There is some adult language so if you are not of age, then please don't read this. Otherwise, read and review as your comments mean the world to me and I really appreciate them.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3:

"You do realize I'm gonna have to punish her, don't you?"

The question was voiced by Percy Jackson who was walking hand in hand with the Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom. They had just come back from a date and Percy could not keep his eyes off his new girlfriend. Even though she was a lot older than him and a freaking goddess to boot, she was smoking hot and could appear as any age or appearance.

Also, Athena had taken a Virgin Oath similar to Artemis' which meant that she technically couldn't sleep with boys. Percy had asked her about that curiously since they had some darn hot sex for three days now. Athena replied that since she was the Wisdom Goddess, she could use her telekinetic powers to link her partner to her mind so that they could make out there in a mindscape.

Percy was offended at first that everything had been a kind of dream, but he reluctantly came to his senses realizing that until Athena was ready to break her Oath, this was what they would have to do. Percy could only marvel at Athena's ingenuity afterwards and realized that she was indeed the smartest person in the planet. After all, if she really _had_ taken a Virgin Oath than why did she have a bunch of kids (namely Annabeth) running around? Also, why was she such a sucker for the rules if she broke them right and left without a second thought?

Athena's response?

Her "good girl" image was just a front, a façade. She wasn't actually like that. She just pretended to be. She secretly had quite a few different fetishes and fantasies, and could be quite kinky in bed. However, she knew that her father, Zeus, would never approve of half of them (even the gods were over-protective and old-fashioned sometimes) so she maintained this image. It had worked so far and no one suspected her of who she really was.

That's where the mortals came in as she truly revealed herself to them and that's why she had so many children since she had quite a few sexual fantasies. Sadly though, not too many people were able to fulfill them yet. So far, only Poseidon and Frederic Chase had come even a fraction close of what she needed to satisfy herself, but they didn't even measure up to it. Then Poseidon turned out to be a cheating bastard and Fredric decided to tell her that he was actually a married man and had kids.

Then Percy came along and Athena never found a person whom she couldn't connect with more. The thing was that she pretended she hated Percy because she saw how strong and powerful he was and the potential he held as a true hero, or even a god. The thing was that Percy always hindered himself and limited himself by being a pawn of the Fates and yearning after her daughter. The real reason why Athena did not approve of Percy being with her daughter was that she lusted after him.

She had seen all of his victories and feats and knew that he was strong enough to satisfy her sexually, and maybe some love and affection could come between them. However, Percy had been too young but then the gods offered him Immortality. In that split second, Athena had chickened out and panicked. If Percy was a god, there was no way she could keep her cover since she knew he would discover her secrets and might betray her since she was never too friendly to him although she did help him on many occasions (Hoover Dam, for example).

But Percy shocked them all by accepting godhood gladly and willingly. Athena then realized that Annabeth's rejection had crushed Percy and becoming a god would distract him from his pain, since all his duties and new powers would occupy his mind. Athena's heart went out to Percy and she couldn't hold her flood of need and desire back any longer. So that's how she found Percy in her bed, in a fancy hotel suite in New York where they made hot, passionate love and Percy proved himself worthy of being her lover.

She wanted to try him out and test him for a short time though because romance was fickle and she didn't know if he could survive the pressures of being a god. So they started dating and they were now on their way "home" from their first date out. In her opinion, the date was a success. Percy was a gentleman and went all out on the date. The Son of Poseidon was a good listener and kept Athena talking and seemed genuinely interested in her as a person (a goddess, actually). He did flirt with her occasionally but that was mild and mainly teasingly playful.

Overall, Athena believed that Percy had what it would take, but she wanted to continue this for a short period. Now they were walking hand in hand and Percy was talking to her about her wayward daughter and that bastard Luke. The traitor had nearly destroyed the entire Universe by almost allowing Kronos to succeed and regain his body. He was a sniveling coward who was a bad loser. She could tell since she was smart and knew that he just wanted to win either way.

On the one hand, Luke would have won if Kronos would have succeeded and defeated the gods. But when that was obviously _not_ in his favor; he chickened out and tried to sacrifice himself by killing himself and thus Kronos. But by a cruel twist of fate, Luke survived the death of Kronos and made it out alive. Percy Jackson was forgotten and everything he went through vanished from everyone's minds as Luke was welcomed back into the fold as the true Hero of Olympus.

Athena knew that and was there to comfort Percy when he needed a shoulder to cry on after the reward ceremony after the battle. Then one thing led to another, and the rest of it was pretty explanatory. Just then, Athena's train of thought was interrupted when Percy stopped walking. The goddess of wisdom paused and glanced up curiously at him. He was arching an eyebrow imperiously at her and she blushed furiously realizing she had been thinking about him and not listening to what he was saying.

"Sorry," She sighed. "Just a lot on my mind lately."

"I can tell," Percy smirked.

"Huh?" Athena asked in confusion.

Even though she was the goddess of wisdom, she tried not to read other people's minds too much (especially her lover's while on a date) since that got boring after a while and way too typical.

"I am a god after all," Percy drawled.

"Oh, right," Athena answered sheepishly. "What were you saying again?"

"Nothing much," Percy sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I was just asking if there were any legal grounds in the Ancient Laws that would grant me permission to punish your daughter."

Athena sighed and rolled her eyes. Annabeth had always been her favorite daughter but sometimes that brainy bird was so dull. She couldn't fathom why her daughter kept pushing Percy away at every turn and kept pining after Luke.

"I might have a few ideas," Athena thought aloud, going over it in her head. "But you are a god so you can do whatever you want really."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to anger the Fates or the other gods more than I have already," Percy chuckled. "I've had enough enemies in my life as it is."

"Well, I'll see what I can come up with," Athena replied, leaning into Percy's arm and grinning up at him. "After all your adventures, you deserve a break yourself."

"Need some help with that?" Percy asked cheekily.

Athena arched a delicate eyebrow. "Help with what?"

"_Coming up _with _it_?" Percy smirked devilishly.

Athena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Percy," She retorted. "That was so corny. I see why my daughter called you Seaweed Brain."

Percy blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"But now that you mention it," Athena said slyly. "I am feeling rather horny right now and extra daring at the moment."

"What do you suggest, my goddess?" Percy asked softly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That phone booth looks nice and cozy," Athena said huskily. "And I'm feeling quite reckless right now." 

"But it's right on the street!" Percy panicked.

"Are you a chicken?" Athena grinned. "Besides, we look different to keep our relationship a secret. No one would know it was us."

Percy took a deep breath.

"Fine but if _anyone_ finds out, it was your fault, you little minx," Percy growled in mock anger.

Athena smirked and dragged Percy across the street causing a driver to yell in protest as he took a wild swerve to avoid them. In the next few minutes, moans and pants could be heard from the partially covered phone booth on the curb of the street as a fairly tall older girl with shoulder-length brown curly hair and a strong boy a few years younger with blond wavy hair started a heavy make-out session.

They had changed their looks in case any demigod or one of the Olympians saw them but it was only temporary. That was the farthest thing from Percy's mind though as he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped Athena's hand inside his pants. It was late in the evening so luckily there weren't too many people out, only the occasional car or motorcycle or someone passing by. An occasional stranger glanced in confusion at them only to chuckle and shake his or her head, before continuing on their way.

In the phone booth meanwhile, Percy and Athena were lost to the world as the goddess of wisdom knelt down and pulled out Percy's long cock. Stroking it until it was hard she bobbed her head up and down as she engulfed it with her luscious lips. Percy was in heaven as Athena sucked him off and he could not believe how awesome his girlfriend was, giving him a blowjob in public. If Zeus or the Olympians ever found out (Artemis *cough, cough* Artemis), Percy would be dead meat.

But he tried not to think of it for the time being. Little did he know that a shadowy figure, scowling menacingly, was watching them from the shadows, nearly shaking with fury and plotting for revenge!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review so I can make this even better yet!


End file.
